It is often useful in the computing, graphics, and imaging arts to build what are known and referred to herein as “three-dimensional-(3D)-data models” (and are also known as “scene files”) of various real-world objects (or groups of objects, though examples involving individual objects are described herein for clarity of presentation and not by way of limitation). Once built, 3D-data models can be used in depicting the data-modeled objects, where this depicting typically involves rendering two-dimensional (2D) and/or 3D graphics, images, animations, holograms, and the like. 3D-data models can also be used by way of comparative reference by computing devices (e.g., robots) that are performing object recognition, perhaps among other tasks. And there are other examples of how 3D-data models that represent real-world objects can be utilized by one or more computing devices, as this list is not exhaustive.
In many instances, a 3D-data model of an object takes the form of (or includes) a number of data structures (perhaps organized as an array) that are stored in memory or other data storage, where each (or a certain set) of the stored data structures may correspond to (i.e., be representative of) a portion of the object. As used herein, “data structures” encompasses instantiations (also known as instances) of data structures; that is, a stored array of data structures may contain a large set of instantiations of the same underlying data structure, where differences among the respective data structures in the array may take the form of (or include) differing sets of values for the various parameters (such as spatial location, material type, color, translucence, brightness, luminescence, reflectivity, and the like) that are defined by the data structure.
Unless otherwise indicated, no subject matter described in this background section is, merely by its inclusion in this section, admitted to be prior art to any claim.